


Karaoke

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry is at karaoke with Cisco and Cait and Len spots him from across the bar. Two songs later and Len's had enough.





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. This story made me so happy... hope it does the same to you!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry was at the bar with Cisco and Cait. They’d gone to a dive bar in a more risky part of town. Barry loved it though. He came here as much as possible. He liked to watch the people perform even though most days they were too drunk to sing on key.

Cait had sung drunk before. ‘Summer Nights’ after that was not so pretty. But Barry could sing. Thanks to his inability to get drunk without specially treated alcohol, he was able to drink and keep to the tune of a song.

Cisco and Cait had gotten up and showed what they had, and Barry thought it was hilarious. He was looking through a book of songs when his eyes scanned the perfect song. ‘Faithfully’ by Journey.

Len looked at the stage as Barry walked onto it and picked his selection. Len’s eyes almost popped out of the sockets when he saw that it was Barry on the stage. He moved closer, bringing his drink with him.

When the music started playing, Len cocked an eyebrow. He hadn’t pegged the kid as a classics type, he was a millennial after all. And yet, when the kid started to sing, he never even glanced at the screen where the lyrics were. He stayed on key and added his own twists to the song.

About halfway through Len noticed something. The emotion in Barry’s voice… that wasn’t something Barry could fake. The kid was a terrible actor, so this was what he was feeling. But for who? Len was going to find out.

After a few rounds of other singers, Barry got back on stage. He scrolled for a minute before picking his new song. ‘How Will I Know’ By Whitney Houston. Len watched as Barry looked directly at him when the song started.

Barry sang the lyrics, voice filled with too many emotions to not be genuine. He looked at Len the entire time he sang, eyes shining as he sang. The boy had picked songs to express his troubles, and now that Len knew they were directed at him, he was going to do something about it.

Len got up, closed his tab and left the bar. 

Barry left about a half hour after he saw Len leave. Had he made Len feel uncomfortable? Barry rushed Cisco and Cait to their apartments before returning to his. When he walked through the door, there was the figure of a person, shadowed by the light.

Barry didn’t need the light to know who always broke into his apartment. Len was the only person who’d ever actually broken in, so he had no room to doubt it was Len standing there.

“I’m really starting to think I should just give you the spare key considering how much you break into my apartment.”

“Can’t give me what I already have, Scarlet,” Len replied, stepping into the light provided by the moon.

“Huh. Why am I not surprised.” Barry said, licking his lips when Len approached him.

“Whitney? Really Barry?” Len asked in a husky whisper.

“I-” Barry started but Len cut him off almost instantly, crashing his lips onto Barry’s.

“This is how you’ll know,” Len whispered, hands moving to cup Barry’s head gently. Barry’s cheeks were blazing by the time Len brought him in for another kiss. 

Barry’s hands rested against Len’s toned chest as he savored the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
